TicciMask
by Izaya loves shizuo
Summary: Just read and you'll find out about the horrible rejection and depressing events.
1. Feelings and Rejection

Hi this my ticcimask story i hope u enjoy it.

Masky: Where is Toby?

Me: I don't know probably annoying Hoodie

Masky: Yea probably and can I have cheesecake now?

Me: Yes cause you've been a good boy. *gives masky cheesecake*

Masky: Yay!

Me: anyway here is the story I hope you enjoy it. Masky share that cheesecake with me!

—-

—-

Flashback from a year ago

Toby's pov

I'm gonna annoy Masky so much today. I chuckle to myself after I found Masky. I'm in love with my fellow proxy Masky, but he's together with Hoodie. I will admit that it hurts whenever I see them together sometimes. It's eating me apart not telling him how I feel but I need to do it. I walk around the slender mansion to find him, but run into someone. I look up and see it was Masky.

Watch where your going Rogers. He says coldly to me but I don't care.

Hey Masky! I...um have something I want to tell you.

Well hurry up and tell me I don't have all day. He glares at me and I shrink back trying to hide from it.

Well I love...you Masky! I look at the ground not wanting to meet his gaze. I'm suddenly pinned to the wall and I feel hands on my neck squeezing my throat. Opening my eyes I see Masky.

I will never love a twitching freak like you! Your annoying and childish! You mess up everything, you get in my way and I hate you!. Masky drops Toby on the floor. Get out of my sight you ugly disgusting freak. Masky says so harshly to Toby not knowing the damage done.

I feel the tears running down my face as I walk to my room. I reach my room opening the door and walking inside. I lay on my floor curled into a ball crying my heart out. I clutch at my heart cause it hurt so much.

3 months later

Masky's pov

Something is wrong here Toby would usually be annoying me by now. He won't talk to anyone but slenderman or clockwork. Toby's cheerful personality has vanished completely and he never looks happy anymore. Maybe the things i said were to harsh and cruel. I shouldn't have said those things or grabbed his neck. Toby barely comes out of his room unless it's to go killing or a mission but never anything else. I get off the couch and walk to Toby's room. I stop outside his door and slowly open it. I peek inside the room and find Toby laying on the floor curled into tight ball with tears running down his face. I see something weird though. He's grabbing where his heart is. I felt my heart break at the sight of this.

Picking Toby up and putting him on the bed, I cover him with a blanket and leave. Then I say out loud to myself.

I'm gonna fix you Toby Even if it kills me.

—

—

Well I hope you enjoyed this and Masky that was so cruel and mean. i'll see ya in the next chapter. Bye.


	2. Hurting inside

Hi im back with more TicciMask!

Masky: What did you do with my cheesecake!?

Me: *pointing to Toby eating the cheesecake*

Toby: *eating Masky's cheesecake*

Masky: My cheesecake!

Me: *laughs* Toby run away with the cheesecake!

Toby: *runs away with it*

Masky: *chases Toby*

Me: Anyway here is the story now hope you enjoy it. RUN TOBY RUN!

—-

—-

Toby's pov

I'm sitting in my room just doing nothing. I feel so hated. Those hurtful words Masky said to me still going through my head and I can't get them out. I still love Masky even though he hurt me. I just want to hide away from the world and from myself. Maybe I should... disappear...forever. I hear footsteps stop outside my door and then I hear a knock.

Come in. My voice sounds so raspy and used up. I see Masky walk in and then shut the door behind him. He walks over and sits in front of me. I'm so confused. Doesn't he hate me? I begin to cry again but this time right in front of Masky so I just hide with my hands. I can't stop crying even though I'm trying to.

Please don't cry Toby. I hear Masky say to me. I look up at him and see that he has his mask off. He pulls my hands away from my face.

Masky's pov

I sit there watching him cry into his hands for a few minutes. I feel so guilty for saying those things to him. I'm not with Hoodie anymore. I started having feelings for Toby.

Please don't cry Toby. I say to him and he looks up at me. I pull his hands away from his face. I put my hands on the side of his face. I wipe away his tears with my thumbs before I pull him into a tight hug. Toby pulls away and then he kisses me. I'm surprised but I kiss back anyway. I break the kiss and stare at him.

I love you Toby. He looks at me with shocked expression on his face. I'm sorry for the hurtful things I said to you. I just hope you forgive me. I let a few tears out.

I forgive you Masky and I still love you. A smile spreads across my face after he says that.

I never stopped loving you Masky. Toby says with a smile.

—-

—-

Hoped you enjoyed this. Bye.


	3. Mending Heart

Hello my waffles I'm back again

Masky: Toby got away with my cheesecake.

Me: Good job Toby!

Toby: Thank you!

Masky: :'( your so mean.

Me: Quit whining like a baby already!. Well here is the story and hope you enjoy it.

—-

—-

Toby's pov

I never stopped loving Masky even after what he did to me. I forgive him. So now I'm in my room sitting on my bed thinking about Masky. He said he loves me. I'm so happy. I can never get him out of my head cause he's all I think about. I kissed Masky and he kissed back. He hugged me. I didn't want him to let me go. i look out my window watching everyone else play outside including Masky. I give a small smile at that. Walking over to my window I open it and crawl out of it to sit on the roof. I'm so tired I think I'll shut my eyes for a bit.

I wake up and see that I'm in my bed. How did I get here? I look around my room and see Masky without his mask on, sitting in the chair over in the corner.

Hey Masky wake up. I shake him lightly. He looks cute without his mask on. He opens his icy blue eyes and looks at me smiling.

Hey Toby I see your awake now. He says to me. I smile widely before answering back.

Yeah I'm awake now.

Masky's pov

I'm glad Toby's awake now. I found him on the roof sleeping. I chuckle to myself remembering that. Toby's eyes are chocolate brown just like his messy brown hair. I wonder why he was on the roof. Toby is so cute. I love him just the way he is. How he fell in love with me is a mystery. He happy and cheerful now but he never leaves his room. I watch Toby roll around on his bed in the blankets. He laughs and then rolls off the bed. I start laughing and walk over to him, helping him up.

Are you ok? I'm still laughing.

He tackles me in a hug to floor. Hugging him close to me cause I don't wanna let him go. He's my annoying waffle loving idiot. I couldn't live without him. I grab his pillow and hit with it. He grabs the blanket, pulls it over his head and pretends to be ghost. I fall on the floor laughing at his silly act.

I'm going to haunt you Masky ooooooooo. He waves his arms under the blanket and starts chasing me around his room while laughing.

Oh no don't haunt me Toby's ghost. I was playing along with him. I get tackled to the ground again by Toby.

I love you Masky. I start blushing. Aw your blushing how cute. He smiles and laughs.

I love you to Toby. I pull his down and kiss him passionately.

—-

—-

Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. See ya my waffles. Bye. TicciMask rulez!


	4. Stopped Sucide

Hi I'm back again my waffles!

Masky: Toby give me back my mask!

Toby: Nope.

Me: *laughs* Toby give back his mask.

Toby: Oh fine *gets sad and gives masky his mask back*

Masky: Thank you Toby! *smiles and hugs Toby*

Me: Aw so cute. well here is the story so enjoy.

—

—

Toby's pov

I don't know how much longer I can hold on to this miserable life of mine. All I know is I want to die. I feel myself falling deeper into my own darkness. I'm lost, I'm scared and I'm alone. Masky hasn't been around at all lately. I Don't think he loves me anymore. Why does he hate me? Did I do something wrong? I don't know anymore. I lay on the floor curled into a ball. I want to disappear now from existence. Masky then walks into my room and pulls me into a hug.

I'm sorry I haven't been around Toby. Masky says to me. I don't say a word as he hugs me tighter. I'll be back later Toby I promise. He lets go of me and leaves my room without another word. Then say to no one but myself.

Do you even love me anymore? I silently start crying. I grab my knife and leave the mansion. I go deep into the woods. I put the knife to my neck as I cry harder. I was about to kill myself until I hear someone yell.

NO! I get tackled to the ground by Masky.

Masky's pov

I went to slender's office to see if I had anything else to do but I didn't. So I run back to Toby's room but I found that he wasn't in there anymore. I ran around trying to find him. I go outside the mansion and started searching for him. After about a few minutes I was about to give up until I heard crying. I ran towards the crying only to see Toby about to kill himself.

NO! I tackle Toby to the ground. He tries to get free but I hold him down. I can see that he's crying.

Please give me the knife Toby. He looks at me before letting of it. I get off him and hug tightly. You idiot! You had me so worried about you!.

I'm sorry Masky. He buries his face into my chest and just sobs into it. I stroke his hair and telling him it's ok. After a few minutes of sobbing he looks up at me.

Please never do this again. He nods and falls asleep in my arms. I pick him up and carry back to the mansion.

I couldn't live without you Toby.

—-

—-

i hope you enjoyed this. Masky thank you for saving Toby. :3


	5. Loved Unconditionally

Hi I'm back my waffles! :3 I hope you enjoy. Masky and Toby aren't here right now so I got hoodie.

Hoodie: H-hi

Me: Aw don't be shy Hoodie.

Hoodie: I-im n-not s-shy

Me: Your cute when your shy.

Hoodie: N-no I-im n-not

Me: yes you are. well here is the story now.

—

—

Toby's pov

Masky has been giving me a lot of love lately. I love the attention he gives me. It makes me feel so loved and not hated. When ever he has free time he spends it all with me. Now he has the whole week off from working as a proxy 24/7. I'm happy I got to leave Jeff. I was never happy with him. I love Masky more than anything. I think I'll steal his mask while he's sleeping just to annoy him. I chuckle to myself at that. I walk to Masky's room and slip inside without waking him up. I grab his mask and walk over to his bed. I push him off his bed and he wakes up. I stand there laughing.

Ha ha very funny gives me a smile and then sees his mask in my hand.

Give me my mask Toby. I smirk. Nope if you want come and get it. Isay before running out of the room with him chasing me.

Toby come back here with my mask! He yells while laughing. I didn't watch where I was going and fell down the stairs twisting my foot.

Masky's pov

I was chasing Toby for my mask. I admit this was funny until I saw Toby fall down the stairs. I run down the stairs and over to Toby's side. He was holding his foot and tearing up a little. I smile cause this means I get to take care of him all week while I'm off.

Let me see your foot Toby. He moves his hands to let me see. I pull of his shoe to get a better look at it. It was purple and swollen. I help Toby stand up, then I pick him up bridal style and carry him to my room.

It hurts Masky. He whines. I know it does Toby and your staying in my room. He looks at me like I'm crazy probably because I never let anyone in my room.

Why? He asks me. So I can take care of you while your foot heals. He smiles at and the snuggles into my chest. I blush underneath my mask. I open my door walking with him and laying him on my bed. I walk over to shut my door. I get a bandage from my drawer and wrap up his foot. I make sure it's not too tight or loose.

I climb on my bed and on top of Toby. He looks up at me smiling. I smile back kiss him deeply and passionately. I pull back and hug him.

I Love you unconditionally Toby Rogers. I kiss him on his lips softly.

Well this week should be fun.

—-

—-

I love TicciMask! :3 I hope you enjoyed this. Bye bye.


	6. Caring

Hi I'm back again with Toby and Masky.

Toby: Masky I'm bored.

Masky: Then go do something.

Me: Masky just play with him.

Toby: Please Masky?

Masky: Ok Toby I'll play with you *smiles*

Me: Thats better! Well here is the story and hope you enjoy it.

—

—

Toby's pov

I love having Masky take care of me. I still can't walk on my foot and I'm still in Masky's room. His room is tidy neat and warm unlike mine. My room is messy and it's cold in there. He brings me my food and clothes. I appreciate Masky a lot.

Hey Toby!. I see he has a plate of waffles in his hands. Here you go Toby. He sets the plate on my lap. I shove the waffles in my mouth. What can I say I love waffles. After I'm done he puts the plate on his nightstand.

Toby wanna watch a movie with me later in here? Masky asks me.

What kind of movie? I ask him.

A horror movie. I go pale cause I'm scared of scary movies but I couldn't let Masky be sad.

Sure Masky!. I say hiding the fear in my voice. I should tell him but I can't.

Masky's pov

It was night time now and I go to my room where Toby was so I can watch this Silent Hill movie with him. He looked like he was afraid of scary movies earlier.

I walk into my room to find him cuddling my pillow. I put the movie in and we started watching it. A scary part came up and Toby fell off the bed shaking.

I pause the movie as Toby crawls underneath my bed. So he is afraid of scary movies.

Toby come here please. He slides closer to me and I pull him out from under my bed. I see he has tears running down his face. I hold him to my chest and stroke his messy chocolate brown hair.

I'm sorry Masky! He hugs me tightly not wanting to let of me.

Shhh it's ok toby. Why didn't you tell me? I ask him cause I'm not gonna make him watch something he's scared of.

I just wanted to keep you happy Masky. I smile hug him tighter.

You already make me happy you waffle lover. He laughs and smiles.

I thought I was an idiot. I smile and chuckle at him.

You are my waffle loving idiot Toby Rogers. I kiss his forehead before picking him up and putting him back on the bed. He goes to sleep while I watch the rest of this movie.

I love you Masky. I feel myself smiling widely as he snuggles my side and I put my arm around him.

I love you to Toby.

—

—

Hope you enjoyed this my waffles. TicciMask forever! :3 see ya!


End file.
